Proposals
by Yankeefan26
Summary: Every proposal is special, and no two are alike. That day will remain forever in their hearts as the day they said "Yes." These are drabbles about the proposals of your favorite Harry Potter characters.
1. Harry Ginny

**Just came up with this idea. :) Thought I'd start out with Harry and Ginny. Please review and tell me your thoughts...**

"But Harry where are we going?" Ginny asked.

Ginny Weasley grasped her boyfriend's hand as she walked with her eyes closed. She liked being in control, so she hated this feeling of hopelessness.

"I can't tell you Gin, or it would ruin the surprise," Harry said playfully.

"C'mon! You know I hate surprises."

"I think you'll like this one," he exclaimed.

They walked silently for a few minutes as Harry concentrated on where he was going. Ginny had no clue where she was. Harry had come to her apartment this morning, claiming he had a surprise. Immediately shocked, she accepted at once. Ginny was forced to keep her eyes closed as they apparated to a location only Harry knew. Ginny tried to focus on her senses to figure out where they were. She could tell people numerous people were talking as they continued to walk past them. She felt overcrowded and she accidentally pushed a few people. Of course she had heard the occasional, "That's Harry Potter!" and "What's he doing here?" Ginny would figure out where they were if it was the death of her.

"Harry James Potter I'm going to curse you if you don't tell me where we're going!" she yelled as her patience wore down.

"Don't worry Gin, we're here. You can open your eyes now."

Ginny opened her eyes to reveal Platform 9 ¾. Everything was as busy as she remembered it. Children running all around to find their friends, and parents gazing longingly remembering their similar times many years ago. She had made many great memories here. How could she be so stupid? Today was September 1st, the day everyone would be going back to Hogwarts.

"Harry why are we here? I mean we don't know anyone leaving for Hogwarts this year," she said partially confused.

"Because I wanted to make something special of today. Exactly ten years ago, I boarded this train for the first time. But do you know what else, even more important happened that day? I met you." With that Harry got down on one knee.

"Ginny you were always there for me. When I had a bad day, you made me smile again. You mean everything to me. You liked me for me, not because I was the Chosen One. We've had so many great times together and I hope to have many more with you. Ginny Weasley will you marry me?" He asked.

At this, Ginny's eyes started to water. She was a tough girl, but this just made her break. This was just how she had dreamed about it many years ago. She nodded her head furiously and whispered "yes." As Harry put the diamond ring on her finger, she pulled him into a big kiss. Their bodies entwined as their felt their passion for one another, as if for the first time.

**What did you think? Review! Tell me your thoughts and what couple I should do next! :) **


	2. Ron Hermione

**Hope you like Ron and Hermione. :) Please review and tell me who I should do next. **

"Hermione do you want to take a walk with me?" Ron asked one Sunday afternoon at the Burrow. By now everyone had moved out, but every Sunday they got together for brunch.

"Sure," she hastily replied.

Everyone at the table smiled, knowing what Ron was going to do. Mrs. Weasley tried to hold back a tear, but it escaped after the couple had left.

With their hand entwined, they walked to the backyard of the Burrow. They passed the swamp, the trees, and so many other familiar things. The memories they had shared would never leave their hearts. They walked for a few minutes in silence. Ron was breathing heavily, nervous about what he was going to do. Soon they arrived at a small bench, surrounded by trees. This was a place everyone loved to come to sit and think.

"Do you remember when we were last here?" Ron asked slowly.

"Of course. I remember the exact date, May 11, 1998. It was the day of Fred's funeral. We sat here afterwards and just talked. It was also the day we decided to become a couple. How could I forget?"

Ron wasn't surprised Hermione remembered all of this. Of course she would, she was Hermione after all. He was at least glad that Hermione was helping move his plan along.

"Well, that day, as sad as it was, was the best day of my life."

Hermione looked shocked. Why would his brother's funeral be the best day of his life?

"Do you want to know why? Because I finally got to say that you were my girlfriend. After everything we had been through together, we were finally together. I could finally show you how much I love you. And that made me the happiest bloke alive. After four years, I've decided I don't want that to be the happiest day of my life anymore,"

She was utterly confused. What was Ron talking about?

"Ron I'm not sure I'm following,"

Yes. Hermione was following the plan accordingly.

"I don't want that to be the best day of my life because I want that to be today."

At this point, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and got down on one knee. They both started to become even more nervous with every second that passed. Hermione smiled as she realized what was going on. Her eyes started to water and she became very happy. When Ron saw this his brain froze. He became so nervous that he could barely remember his own name.

"Look Hermione, we both know I'm not very good with words, but, um, I just wanted, to uh,"

Ron began to ramble, and both could tell that he was fumbling over his words. Hermione could see that Ron was struggling and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh yes, Ron I'll marry you!"

Both sighed with relief as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"You could have let me at least tried to say it," Ron said as their faces came closer to one another.

"Yes, but we might have been here all day."

With that, their lips touched. The excitement and happiness that both felt was shown through the movements of their lips. _They were going to get married._ When they finally broke apart Ron spoke:

"Yeah, this was definitely the best day of my life," he said as he was pulled in for another kiss.

**Hope you liked it. Please review! :) Tell me your thoughts and who I should do next. **


	3. Remus Tonks

**Hey guys! Here's the third drabble with Remus and Tonks. I wasn't sure who to do since no one reviewed... Please review to let me know your thoughts and future ideas. The story seems to have a decent amount of hits, but since no one is reviewing, I'm unsure if anyone likes it or not. Well, anyway, on to Remus and Tonks. :)**

"Remus can we talk?" Tonks asked one Saturday afternoon.

She had been given the day off, and they had been enjoying it by sitting at her flat. The warm air from the fire illuminated their faces as they sat on the couch. All day, Tonks had been trying to find the right time to bring this up, and now seemed like the best time.

"What is it Tonks?"

Remus was initially apprehensive; she rarely asked if they could "talk". Normally she would just start talking and Remus would occasionally throw a remark or two in.

"How would you feel about us getting married?"

Oh no. Remus had known that this was going to come up soon. They had been dating for a few months now. How did he approach the situation? I mean, he loved Tonks, but he was doing this for her own good. He couldn't let her become an outcast like him. He loved her too much for that.

"Tonks," he said slowly, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm too old, too poor, and imagined if you married me. Look how frowned upon I am in society. You could loose your job. They'd look at you the same way as me if you were _my wife_. Imagine what they'd think; that someone could love this _monster_."

This last statement hurt, but it was the truth. With every word he said, the less convinced Remus became of himself. He had told Tonks this a thousand times; what would change her mind now.

"Remus, I've told you I bloody don't care! I love you, and that's all that matters. Do you really think I care about how people look at me? All I care about is spending the rest of my life with you."

Her hair turned red as she got more angry. How many times did she have to tell him this? She had never really cared about how people looked at her, what was going to change that now?

"But Dora I-"

"But Dora nothing," she interrupted, "You're going to give in Remus. I know you will. You are no monster; you're perfect to me. That's the great thing about us, we see past each other's insecurities. Just marry me Remus," she pleaded.

"Dora, I don't know about this, I mean-" Remus took one look at Tonks' pleading eyes and he could no longer say no. The fight had been lost.

"I guess if that's what you really want." He explained slowly

"Remus," she whispered excitedly, "You've got to do this the correct way. Get down on one knee and ask me."

"But I don't even have a ring!"

"I don't care about that. I just want this to be done right."

He was shocked at Tonks' formal attitude, yet he complied. He would always listen to her.

"Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?"

She paused a few moments to add fake dramatic stress.

"Only if you never call me Nymphadora again." They both laughed at this.

She grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him closer to her. Her hair turned her favorite shade of pink as they kissed. He had finally agreed to marry her. She had finally won.

**What'd you think? Should I continue this? If so, who should I do next? Please review and let me know. :) **


	4. Lily James

**Here's the newest chapter. :) A few people asked me for a Lily/James so here it is. Please review and tell me your thoughts. It means the world to me. Also, tell me what couple I should do next. ENJOY! (Oh and this first part which is italicized is a flashback :P) **

_Lily Evans sat in the Leaky Cauldron during her third year, reading her Charms textbook. She tried to ignore the various noises from around the room; she was trying to study. The Marauders popped up behind her, and she sighed. Oh how annoying they were! Remus and her were friends, but the other three were idiots, especially Potter. _

_"Evans," Potter announced._

_"What do you want Potter? I'm trying to study," she replied._

_"Oh Evans, always trying to study. Studying will get you nowhere, but that's one of the things I love about you. Go on a date with me Evans," _

_"I would never go out with an arrogant toe rag like yourself."_

_James was not surprised; Lily frequently turned him down, but this time would be different. _

_"Fine, Evans. Do one better; marry me," _

_Lily stood up in utter shock. She started laughing._

_"You think I'd ever marry you?" she couldn't stop laughing. "Only in your dreams Potter."_

Seven years later, Lily Evans was back at the Leaky Cauldron. Of course, she had been there many times since third year, but that moment stuck out in her head. This memory seemed special for some reason. Lily was waiting for her boyfriend James Potter to arrive. She sat there quietly, reading a book. Lily took in everything around her, it was as she remembered it last. When she saw James arrive, she immediately stood up and gave him a kiss.

"How're you today sweetheart?" she asked.

"I'm doing wonderful. How was lunch at your parent's?"

"It went well. Petunia never showed up so it was very peaceful. It was nice to catch up with them. I'm sorry you couldn't make it."

"I know. I felt bad, but the Order needed me."

They sat there for a few minutes in idle chatter until a new conversation emerged.

"Do you remember all the memories we made here? I mean the time you spilled cocoa all over Moony, the time Padfoot hexed Peter for ruining his date, oh and my personal favorite: the time in third year when you asked me to marry you." Lily was laughing from all the memories she could remember that quickly.

"Oh yes I remember that. I believe your response was 'only in your dreams.'" They were both laughing hysterically now.

"You can't blame me," she replied, "you really were an 'arrogant toe rag' back then."

They both sat there for a few minutes trying to compose themselves. It almost seemed like nothing had changed in seven years. Of course, though, everything had changed. James suddenly became very serious as they stopped laughing.

"Lily, I want to do that day over again," James got out of his chair and got on one knee. By now, the whole place was silent watching James. "Lily Evans, I've loved you since the second I laid eyes on you. You're smart, beautiful, caring, and so much more. Really, you're perfect. I want to be with you forever; will you marry me?"

Lily stood there dumbfounded. She never expected this was going to happen today. Her eyes did not water, she was too happy for that. This was her special moment. The time she could say everything to James she ever wanted to about how much she loved him and everything. Yet, that didn't seem right. Something else popped into her head.

"I guess you're dreams are coming true, Potter. Yes."

**What'd you think? Should I continue to write these? What couple should I do next? Please review! :) **


	5. George Angelina

**Here's George and Angelina! Thank you guys that have been reviewing, it means a lot. :) I also promise that I'm going to do Frank/Alice and Neville/Hannah next, I just had an idea for George/Angelina first. Please continue to review and tell me other couples I should do as well. :) ENJOY! **

"George where are we?" Angelina asked one night as they approached a grassy hill.

"I thought we could sit here and have some dinner," he said innocently. Instantly, a picnic basket and blanket appeared in his hand.

"Who are you and what have you done with George Weasley?"

They both laughed at this. True, it wasn't really much like George to sit and have a romantic picnic, but it was a nice gesture. However, this didn't stop Angelina from questioning her boyfriend's true intentions. Why would George be taking her here? Angelina sat for a few minutes trying to compose herself. They grabbed the food and started to eat. She could no longer take it.

"George why are we here?"

"I told you. It's generally looked upon as a nice thing when a bloke takes his girlfriend out for a picnic."

"No George," she replied, "why here? On this hill?"

George knew his girlfriend; he knew that she would have to ask this question. He just hoped, somehow, she wouldn't. They sat in silence for a few moments as George tried to figure out what he was going to say. He wasn't sure how to explain this to Angelina, since he could barely explain it to himself.

"This isn't just a random hill Angie. This is where Fred and I first decided that we were going to open a joke shop together. This was where we first talked about our dreams. We always came down here to talk about our next plan. We came here together the day before he died. We talked about what we were going to do when the war ended, when we came back _together_. I haven't been here since. But, it's been two years and I wanted to bring you here now. So that we can talk about our hopes and dreams. I love you Angie, and I don't know if I'd be here without you. After Fred died, you were the only one that could get me to be happy again. You've shown me that even when Fred was here, I was more than just a twin. I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

Angelina was so surprised that George could express this much emotion. She was about to tell George everything she loved about him when she was interrupted by a noise above her head. Angelina looked up to see fireworks in the sky spelling out "Angelina will you marry me?" George grabbed her hand as he got down on one knee.

"Angie," he said, "I've never been much for words, but I've loved you for a long time. You're the only one that can make me feel whole anymore. Without you I feel like nothing. Would you marry me?"

Angelina was delighted as she heard these words. She always hoped this would happen. She furiously nodded her head since she was too emotional to speak. As George put the ring on her finger, she pulled him into a kiss. This was what she had always wanted.

**What'd you think? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW! :) Tell me what other couples I should do. Thanks for reading. :) **


	6. Neville Hannah

**Hey guys! This one is Neville/Hannah. I've also been asked to do Alice/Frank (which I will do), but please continue to review and tell me what other couples I should do. I hope you enjoy this. :) **

Neville Longbottom was nervous as usual. But unlike normal, he had a reason to be nervous. It wasn't like you proposed everyday of your life. It was special for a reason. He knew that Hannah would never forget today. Besides, Neville wasn't the type to make a public proposal; he was much too reserved for that. As he walked through Hogsmeade he apologized as he walked into people. He continually felt his right pocket to make sure there was still a box in there. If he didn't pull himself together he was going to sound like a bumbling idiot. He definitely didn't want to sound like a bumbling idiot on the one day he got to tell his girlfriend how much he loved her.

Neville could barely breathe as he approached the door of the Leaky Cauldron. He had to calm down. If he could kill a snake, he could certainly propose to his girlfriend. As he grabbed the doorknob, he couldn't stop thinking about how he'd rather kill ten more snakes than have to propose right now. Neville opened the door and walked inside. He saw Hannah at the bar, handing out drinks. He repeated positive thoughts to himself.

"Hannah," he muttered, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

She was surprised by this, but complied. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the empty storage room. Why anyone would ever propose in a storage room, Neville did not know. But, this seemed like the perfect time, so a storage room would do.

"Neville what did you need me for? The lunch crowd is coming,"

This is what Neville loved about Hannah. She cared more about her customers and friends than herself. Hannah was so selfless.

"Just give me a moment Hannah. I wanted to talk to you about something. I mean we've been going out for a year now, and I think I love you. No, forget that, I really love you. I mean, I've never felt this way before. When I'm around you, I feel like the greatest guy in the world. I can't believe that for seven years I was so close to the most beautiful girl in the world, yet I barely talked to her. You mean the world to me, and I can't imagine life without you."

By the end of his speech Neville was rambling. However Hannah stood unfazed by this, and could only pay attention to the beautiful words Neville was saying. That was the great thing about their relationship: they looked past the other's insecurities and only saw love. She tried to stop blushing, but she couldn't help it. Neville loved the pink blush she had. Her smile intensified a thousand times as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. Neville nervously got onto one knee.

"Hannah, I love you so much. I'd do anything for you, and you're the only one for me. I never want to leave your side again. Would you marry me?"

Hannah could barely wait for Neville to finish before she answered: "Oh Neville, yes!"

They both were smiling as he placed the emerald ring on her finger. Neville grabbed her hand as the passionately embraced.

"It was my mom's," he said as Hannah looked at the ring.

"Neville it's wonderful," she replied.

She would have never expected a proposal out of Neville Longbottom in a storage room one afternoon during work. But, it was all she could ever ask for.

**What'd you think? Please review and let me know. :) Tell me what other couples I should do. Thanks! :) **


	7. Frank Alice

**Hi guys! Thanks for the great reviews. Please keep it up. It really encourages me and makes me feel better about these drabbles as a whole. By request, this is a Frank/Alice. Please keep telling me what other couples I should do! I've also been asked to do Molly/Arthur, Draco/Astoria, Teddy/Victoire, and Rose/Scorpius. I'm going to do those, but I don't know the order yet. To be honest, it depends on which I get an idea for first... but please don't let that stop you from reviewing and giving me more couples and feedback. Also I tried to make small similarities between this drabble and the Neville/Hannah. I wanted to show father like son. ENJOY! :) **

Frank Longbottom smiled as he could tell the Order meeting was coming to an end. Sure he enjoyed these meetings, but when Mad Eye went on for forty minutes about new Hogwarts protection, everyone got bored. Besides, Frank had something else on his mind. Tonight was the night, he was sure of it; he was going to propose to his girlfriend Alice. Frank was getting quite nervous; he hadn't exactly planned how he was going to exactly propose. The only person that knew about his plan was Marlene McKinnon, and Frank had only told her because it was in her house he was proposing. Honestly he didn't want to tell anyone just in case he backed out. But he couldn't back out; he loved Alice too much to do that.

Frank continued to check his right pocket to make sure the box was still there. Knowing his luck, he wouldn't be surprised if the ring fell out. His breathing became heavier as Mad Eye sat down. _The meeting was over. Now was the time._ Everyone started to head to the kitchen for food, but Frank grabbed Alice's hand to show her he had something else in mind. Frank was blindly leading Alice around the house trying to find the right spot. Alice was confused, but she followed Frank anyway knowing that he probably had a purpose in doing so. Frank looked around quickly; he didn't want to propose in front of a doorway. He saw what looked like a storage room and motioned inside. Great, Frank Longbottom was proposing to his girlfriend in a storage room. What bumbling idiot would ever do that?

"Frank what are we doing here?" she asked looking around the small room. I mean, they were in a room filled with towels and laundry. He made sure the door was closed before he started.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you Alice. Look, you know I'm not very good with words, but I just have to tell you how much I love you. During these dark times, you're the only brightness I see. It still amazes me that such a beautiful woman can love me. Yet, you still care for me like no one has before. I've been in love with you for four years, and everyday I love you more than the last,"

"Oh Frank," she sighed while hugging her boyfriend, "I love you too. You're so sweet and considerate, and you are my life. I need you, and I feel incomplete without you."

"Alice," he said slowly, "I never want to imagine life without you again. Will you marry me?"

Alice was shocked. She had never seen this coming, but she was elated. Of course she wanted to marry Frank! As her eyes watered, she swiftly nodded her head up and down. Frank happily put the emerald ring on her finger. It looked perfect. Alice pulled her fiancée into a loving kiss, and they stood there in pure bliss. That was until they were interrupted by none other than Sirius Black.

"OI! Frank did you propose yet?" he asked.

Frank was embarrassed and shocked at the same time. No one but Marlene knew that he was proposing. Frank liked Sirius, but they were by no means close friends. The whole situation was quite awkward. He wouldn't want anyone to barge in on him kissing Alice. He was a reserved type of man; that's why he didn't want to propose in public.

"How'd you know I was proposing? And for your information, Alice said yes."

"Marlene told everyone the second you two left the room. After you were taking so long we got worried. We got scared that Alice said no and you ran off to do something stupid. I can see that's not the case though. I'm happy for you guys. I'll leave you two to get back to your snogging."

With that Sirius closed the door, and left them alone. And as Sirius said, they returned to their wonderful kiss.

**What'd you think? Please review and give me your thoughts. Also please give me some more couples to do or which one of the couples I should do next. :) **


	8. Draco Astoria

**I have for you Draco/Astoria. :) As many of your reviews said, it's weird to think of Draco proposing. :P Please review. It does make me very happy to see that another person is enjoying this story. Your support and your kind words really inspire me to write more. **

"Astoria I need to talk to you," Draco Malfoy muttered calmly.

Astoria was enchanted. They stood on the balcony of Malfoy manor, as they did almost every night. The stars reflected in her bright blue eyes, making her look radiant. Her long red cocktail dress accented her long brunette curls. Everything looked beautiful. Many people wondered how Astoria could date Draco. To Astoria it was easy; she loved him. Only those closest to Astoria could see the impact Draco had on her. He might not be one to express his feelings, but in Astoria's mind, he was the perfect boyfriend. She would do anything for him.

"What is it Draco?" she asked kindly.

"There is a delicate subject I'd like to discuss. What do you think of marriage?"

Astoria was shocked. Draco had made it clear that he did not want to be married. Even though they were dating, Draco still sometimes considered himself an eligible bachelor. Astoria never thought he would propose marriage. She tried to think of the perfect reply. Astoria needed to remain calm, she didn't want to upset Draco.

"I enjoy the thought of marriage. To be honest, I thought that you hated the idea of it, and weren't considering it."

Draco nodded in agreement. Sure, even just last week he had told Astoria the disastrous results marriage can cause. But a lot had changed in the past week. Draco had a realization; he needed to grow up. He was no longer a child filled with the trivial challenges of Hogwarts; he was a man now. Draco had recently gotten a job at the Ministry, now he needed to settle down. His father kept on telling him that he needed to produce an heir to continue the Malfoy name. Draco rarely agreed with his father, but this time he was right. He knew he wanted Astoria to be his wife. Draco knew that of all the girls he had dated, Astoria would always be there for him. She would love and support him through everything. She never questioned his Death Eater past, and would clearly look at it as doing what he had to do for his family.

"I've been _reconsidering _it lately. Look Astoria, I've never liked a girl as much as I like you. Hell, I think I might love you. You love me like no one ever has before,"

He stopped suddenly to compose himself and not seem so _emotional_. He wasn't some cry baby. Draco suddenly grabbed his wand and summoned the ring. Immediately the ring flew into his palm. Gracefully, he kneeled and grabbed Astoria's hand.

"Astoria Greengrass, will you marry me?"

Astoria was very happy. She had always hoped that Draco would change her mind, and want to get married. Her dreams were coming true. She knew it would be wrong to cry because that would make Draco upset. She didn't want Draco upset when he was proposing.

"Yes," she said regally.

Draco carefully put the ring on her finger. She tried not to squeal because she didn't want to ruin the moment. Draco was acting very refined, and she wanted to act the same. After all, she was the future Mrs. Malfoy.

**I hope you liked it. :) I'm sorry it's shorter than the past few. I just imagined their proposal would be a lot shorter and not have as much discussion. Please review! **


	9. Molly Arthur

**I finally had a Molly/Arthur idea! I always thought that their engagement would be sudden and unplanned. :) Please review and give me your thoughts. Tell me what other couples to do. (I've also been told to do Scorpius/Rose and Teddy/Victoire.) But give me any other couples you can think of. ENJOY! **

Molly Prewett stood on the Gryffindor tower looking out to the water beneath her. She briefly wiped her eyes, trying to stop the tears. Molly wasn't generally this emotional, but she had an excuse to be; today was her last day at Hogwarts. After seven years, she would no longer be able to call Hogwarts her home. She had created so many memories here and hoped to always remember the great times she had. Molly really didn't have a plan for the future yet; she had the summer to figure that out.

Molly didn't notice that her boyfriend Arthur Weasley had walked into the tower. Molly had assumed that everyone else was still packing.

"Molly are you okay?" Arthur asked as he walked up beside her.

"Oh, Arthur I was just-" she said trying to quickly dry her tears.

"Molly it's okay to cry," he explained as he grabbed her hand, "Today's a big day. Everything's going to change. I know you're going to really miss Hogwarts. So am I."

"It's not just about missing Hogwarts. I'm worried about the future. I'm unsure of what I want. I mean, my future isn't planned yet. I don't know what it holds and that's scaring me."

Molly was telling Arthur everything. For some reason, Arthur had that affect on her. She felt like she could tell him everything. The great part was that Arthur really cared and listened.

"Molly, of course we don't know what the future holds. Things might not look good, but that doesn't matter because we have each other. I'll always be here for you no matter what. We're going to get through the future together. I'll never leave your side through it all. So really there's nothing to be afraid of, only our future to be excited about."

"You're right Arthur. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said squeezing his hand.

"You'd be fine without me Molly. You're so smart and kind, you'd be just fine. It's me we should be worried about. I'd be lost without you. You're the only one that keeps me sane."

"Oh Arthur," she said while laughing, "you're the sweet one! Besides, I'd never survive if I didn't have you. _I need you._"

He gravity of what Molly said hit Arthur. She really did love him as much as he loved her. Without one another they'd be lost.

"Molly, I love you. I don't even think I can spend the summer without you. _Let's get married_."

Molly paused to make sure she had heard Arthur right. Get married? They were only seventeen!

"Are you sure Arthur? I mean we're so young!"

"Molly does it matter? I love you and you love me. It's as simple as that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

'Well, I suppose. I mean you are right. I want to be with you forever."

Molly was starting to like the idea of getting married to Arthur. She had been imagining this day for a long time now. She always knew her and Arthur would get married, she just didn't think it would be this soon. Arthur noticed Molly smiling and he got down on one knee. He suddenly realized that he didn't have a ring! He looked around, imagining that a ring would appear out of thin air. Then it hit him. Molly realized what he was doing the second he looked down at his right hand. Arthur tugged to get the small silver ring on his pinky. He had worn it since he was thirteen. It was the one of the only things he had left from his mother. She had given him this ring before she had died. Arthur hadn't taken it off since then. Once it had finally come off, he presented it to Molly.

"Molly Prewett, I've loved you since I first met you on our first train ride to Hogwarts. You complete me. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Arthur yes!" she cried as tears fell down her face.

She pulled him into a passionate kiss. What seemed like what would be their saddest day at Hogwarts became one of the happiest days of their lives.

**I hope you liked it. :) Please review and tell me what you thought. What other couples should I do? **


	10. Victoire Teddy

**My first Next Gen proposal! This one is Victoire/Teddy, but I promise the next will be Rose/Scorpius. Please review and give me your thoughts. Also once I finish my other story, I'd Do Anything for you (I only have one more chapter left) I'm starting a Rose/Scorpius story. So please check that out too! (You know, after I start it and it exists :P...) Don't worry, I'll continue to update this as normal. I hope you enjoy! :) **

"Do you remember this tree Teddy?" Victoire asked as they were reminiscing at the Burrow.

It was the weekly Sunday brunch at the Burrow. Everyone got together to spend time with family. Victoire and Teddy had finally managed to get away from the huge Weasley clan.

"How could I forget Vic! It was where I first showed signs of magic. We were climbing it and you started to fall. I turned around and suddenly you landed on a pile of pillows."

They both started laughing thinking about how crazy they were when they were little.

"I always knew you were my knight in shining armor," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, if I remember correctly, I was just 'an icky little boy' back then. Even if I was your best friend."

"Yes, but that all changed quickly during my seventh year. What was it again? 'Oh Vic I can't stand seeing you go to Hogwarts without letting you know that I love you' and then you kissed me," she said dramatically.

"I didn't say I loved you!" he cried.

"Well, you do don't you?"

Teddy could see her pouting her lips. He loved that face.

"Yes, I love you very much."

"Who doesn't? I'm irresistible," she joked.

"Yes, very much so," he said before kissing her.

Their kiss showed how much they longed for one another. There was no embarrassment or envy, only true love. Their lips moved together like a symphony. When they broke apart they couldn't stop smiling.

"We've had a lot of great memories at the Burrow. I mean, we practically grew up here together!" Victoire explained.

"Yeah, we did. But now we're all grown up. I've finally been promoted in the Auror department, and you've been given a job in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Look at us Vic; we're not kids anymore."

Teddy was right. They had grown up. It seemed like yesterday that Teddy was going to Hogwarts for the first time, and Victoire was begging him not to go. She couldn't bare to lose her best friend, not for so long. But then two years later she was in school with him. It didn't make it much easier though, Teddy was a third year Gryffindor while Victoire was a first year Ravenclaw. Yet, every free moment they had they spent together. The years had gone by too fast.

"I'm really going to miss you Teddy. I don't know how I'm going to last two months without you."

In a few days, Teddy was going on an Auror mission in Ireland. It looked like he would be gone for about two months. Victoire wasn't sure if she could survive two months without her Teddy.

"Well, what if I gave you something before I left, to remember me by?"

Victoire's was immediately intrigued. What could Teddy possibly have for her? Teddy's hair changed to a light blue as he got on one knee. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and Victoire gasped. Teddy was proposing! The sapphire ring reflected in Victoire's eyes. Was she in a dream?

"Vic, we've been best friends since the day you were born. I've always felt like your older brother. But as the years passed, I felt like I became more than that. When I'm not with you, I feel like a part of me is missing. I love you and that will never change no matter what. Victoire Weasley, will you marry me?"

Victoire didn't even have to think about it. Right away she knew her answer.

"Oh, Teddy yes!"

She couldn't wait to see the ring on her finger. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Their bodies entwined as Teddy pulled her into another kiss. However this kiss was different. This kiss was so wonderful it was everything they always wanted to say to each other but never could. Their wildest imaginations could not have come up to a better ending to that Sunday at the Burrow.

**I hope you liked it. :) Please review and give me your thoughts! Please give me some other couples. Your support of this story is much appreciated and I really want to thank you guys. **


	11. Rose Scorpius

**I finally did Rose and Scorpius. :) I also published the first chapter of _It's Always an Uphill Battle_, my new Rose Scorpius story. So please check that out. Review, tell me your thoughts, and what other couples I should do. ENJOY! :) **

Rose Weasley entered Florish and Blotts looking for her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. She never thought she would hear those words in the same sentence; _Scorpius _and_ boyfriend_. Rose stood by the doorway, but was immediately distracted. The numerous books captivated her, and she forgot her initial reason of coming. There were so many books that she now had to buy. She was determined to read them all. Suddenly, she heard a cough coming from the door. Rose turned around to see Scorpius in front of her. Rose ran over and hugged her boyfriend.

"Hello, love," he whispered into her ear.

"How was work today?" Rose asked.

She knew Scorpius didn't love his new job at the Ministry. Scorpius worked under Rose's father in the auror department. Rose knew it mustn't be easy to work for the father of your girlfriend, especially when her father was Ron Weasley. Ron would always give Scorpius incredibly hard tasks just because he didn't really like him. Rose had it lucky; she was working under Teddy Lupin in the auror department as well.

"It was okay. Your father made me run around all day. It was quite tiring though."

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to him about it. Is there anything else I can do to help? Maybe a back massage?" she suggested.

"You're so sweet. Maybe we can later at my apartment. Remember when we used to hate each other? I thought you were a stuck up know it all,"

"Who says I still don't hate you?" she teased.

"Most people don't snog the person they supposedly hate, but I wouldn't put it past you."

"Why don't you see how much I hate you right now?"

Their lips crashed together and their passion ignited. Rose felt silly kissing in a bookstore, but they had kissed in much sillier places. When their lips broke apart, Rose couldn't stop smiling.

"You're truly amazing you know?" Scorpius exclaimed, "You're everything I ever wanted. I'm so lucky to have you. You're so smart and sweet. I'd do anything for you; you are my life." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm the lucky one. You could have anyone and you chose me. All the fights we have mean nothing; what matters is right here and now. I love you," she said.

"I love you too. _Marry me_," he said randomly.

It took Rose a few seconds to process this. Did she hear him right? Marriage already?

"What? Scorp we're 19. Why now?"

"Why not. Rose, we love each other, and I want you forever. _No, I need you forever_. Marry me Rose Weasley or I think I might die,"

Rose looked shocked as Scorpius got onto one knee. She didn't know what to say. Sure she loved Scorpius, but what would her family say? Her father already hated Scorpius, how would he react to this? Then Rose realized that this was her decision. She shouldn't have to care what everyone thought; she should follow her heart.

"Yes. I want to marry you too."

Scorpius' face lit up. He grabbed the ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger. She gasped as she admired the beauty of it; there were two entwined entwined bands containing an emerald and ruby in the center. This ring meant everything to Rose. It not only showed their respective houses in the stones, but it also showed the commitment they had made to each other. It was perfect. Who would have ever thought that Scorpius Malfoy would propose to Rose Weasley in a bookstore? They certainly didn't, and that was why it was so perfect.

**I hoped you liked it. I had to make it in a book store since it was Rose. :P Please review and give me your thoughts and other pairings. I would also really appreciate you reading my other story if you have time. :) Thanks guys. **


	12. Percy Audrey

**I know you guys probably hate me right now! I'm sorry for the long wait. :( I've really been working on my other story _It's Always an Uphill Battle _(so check that out too if you want). This one is Percy/Audrey. I've been asked to do Narcissa/Lucius. Also I've been asked to do James Sirius Potter/OC and maybe a could have happened for Snape. I've never done an OC, but I do have an idea for it. Also I have a cool idea for the Snape one... Please review and give me other couples too, and your thoughts! Enjoy. :) **

Audrey sat at her desk at the Ministry, bored as ever. Sure her job as the Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office could be interesting, but every day dragged on. She shoved her auburn hair out of her face to read the newest document on her desk. Only two more hours until lunch, she repeated over and over in her head. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting any visitors today.

"Come in," she muttered. Audrey suddenly perked up when she noticed her boyfriend Percy was at the door. "Oh Percy, what brings you here? I thought you had a meeting with Kingsley this morning,"

"He had to cancel. Thought I could spend a few minutes with my favorite fellow Ministry worker," he whispered.

She sighed at his nickname for her. It wasn't affectionate or what she would have liked.

"Will you ever call me your girlfriend?"

She laughed; knowing something like this was ridiculous. No one even knew they were dating. Percy had asked to keep it as a secret for now, even though they had been dating for over a year. Sure she had met his family, she loved the Weasleys, but they knew nothing of their relationship. Audrey wanted everyone to know the truth; she wasn't ashamed of it. Was he ashamed of their relationship?

"I always call you my girlfriend," Percy exclaimed.

"No, I meant in public. Or in front of your family, either works for me."

"Maybe."

This disappointed Audrey. She was done with being his _secret_ girlfriend, she just wanted to be his girlfriend. When would he ever see that?

"Perce, are you ashamed of me? Is that why you don't want anyone to know about our relationship?"

This threw Percy off track. That's not why he had kept it a secret. Really, Audrey meant the world to him. He would be lost without her. He knew what he had to do now.

"No of course not Audrey. I love you, and you're right. I do want everyone to know how wonderful we are together, and we don't have to hide it anymore. I was always afraid of rushing things, and big changes. But I don't care who knows because I love you and that is all that matters."

Audrey got up from her desk and hugged Percy. She was so happy that she could finally reveal their relationship to those she cared most about.

"What about tonight at the Burrow? You said your mother invited us for dinner," Percy could tell Audrey wanted to tell _everyone_ as soon as possible. But he had another idea.

"I don't think I can introduce you to everyone as my girlfriend, Audrey."

The smile immediately faded from her face. Somewhere inside, Audrey knew it was too good to be true.

"What I mean is, I can't introduce you to my family as my _girlfriend_. I want you to introduce you to my family as my _fiancée_. Audrey, I love you so much. You taught me that there are more important things in life than work, and just to be myself. I've never felt so comfortable around anyone before. Will you marry me?"

Audrey was surprised. She loved Percy so much, and she never expected this. Of course she wanted to marry him! She had only been dreaming about this for years. She glanced down at the diamond ring in front of her. Her blue eyes sparkled as she saw her relfection in the diamond. He couldn't have picked a better ring.

"Yes."

That was all Percy needed to hear to kiss Audrey. Their lips connected and for once, he didn't care who was watching. This was the dream ending she had always wanted. And to think she thought the day was boring.

**Hope you liked it. :) Please review, tell me your thoughts, and what other couple I should do. I'll try and update more often. Love you guys!**


	13. Narcissa Lucius

**Hey everyone. :) I know you probably all hate me right now. I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been away twice in the mean time, and suffered from MAJOR writer's block with this chapter. Oh, and I read that The Death Eaters were called the Knights of Walpurgis in the early days, so that is what I refer to it as. So please review! Hope you enjoy it! :) **

"Narcissa, can I talk to you?"

She nodded and Lucius dragged her outside. The party was going well, but it was getting quite late. The Black family always threw big parties, and this was no exception. Her long black dress highlighted her sleek blonde hair. Even in the moonlight, her bright blue eyes stood out. She felt like the princess she always wanted to be. Considering she had just graduated from Hogwarts, this was her first real Black party. She had always been forced to stay in her room during these grand events. Narcissa always loved the idea of parties and the planning that went into them. She hoped to have many parties herself one day that people would talk about for ages.

"What is it dear?" Narcissa questioned once they were out of earshot.

"I have finally been allowed by the Dark Lord to join the Knights of Walpurgis. Imagine what this could mean for us!" he exclaimed.

"That is wonderful," she whispered as she hugged Lucius. "This is exactly what we need."

They stood there for a few moments, gazing at the stars. Narcissa was glad that they were left alone, just to themselves. It seemed like it was always this way, though. Narcissa used to always be the center of attention, but not any more. Ever since Bellatrix got married, and Andromeda was disinherited, nothing was about her anymore. She used to be spoiled, being the youngest, but that was no longer the case. Narcissa always felt ignored now.

"And I have been finally offered the position at the Ministry as we hoped. Everything is falling into place."

Falling into place reminded her of- _marriage_. The one word Narcissa knew was soon in her future. Bellatrix was eighteen when she was married, an arranged one no less. Andromeda had run off before a marriage could be arranged for her as well. However, it was a known fact that her and Lucius were dating. So, as long as everything went accordingly, she would be able to marry the love of her life since Lucius Malfoy was a respectable pureblood. It seemed, however, that her parents were rushing things. They wanted the pair married as soon as possible. It wasn't that they didn't want to get married; it just seemed too much too fast. She loved the idea of marriage and having children of her own, it just seemed so quick. Her life was flying by, and she wanted to take each second for what it was.

"Isn't it beautiful out tonight?" Narcissa asked, still gazing up at the stars.

"Very much so. I know everything seems to be going so quickly, but I do love you. Never forget that, even though our whole futures seem to be in front of us."

Narcissa nodded her head in agreement. As usual, Lucius was right. They were both placed in Slytherin for a reason. Everyone seemed to think that Lucius was a harsh cold person. He was, to everyone but Narcissa. She brought out the soft side in him no one thought possible. They were a perfect match.

Suddenly, Lucius let go of Narcissa's hand. She turned around to see him on one knee, holding a ring. Narcissa gasped as she glanced at the emerald ring. The elegance couldn't be overstated. Tears started to form in her eyes before Lucius even started talking.

"Narcissa Black, will you marry me?" he gracefully asked.

At that moment, she lost control. Tears started pouring down her face. Narcissa tried to remain calm, but she couldn't. Even though it was rushed, it seemed like the fairytale ending she had always wanted.

"Yes."

Narcissa would get what she always dreamed of: the chance to marry for love.

**Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	14. Rodolphus Bellatrix

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long. So this one is** **Rodolphus/Bellatrix, but Rodolphus isn't in the story much. I always imagined that it was an arranged marriage, and that they never really loved each other. I also always thought that it was Rodolphus who introduced Bellatrix to Voldemort, so that's evident in this story. Bellatrix doesn't seem that evil in this story, and that's because I imagined that the Dark Lord influenced her in that way. However, at the end her cunning Slytherin side comes through. I've also been asked to do James Sirius Potter/OC (I'll attempt this one, but I don't have any ideas yet...), "could have" for Snape (I do actually have an idea for this one), Bill/Fleur, Luna/Rolf, and Dobby/Winky (I don't know how I'm going to do this one yet). Please review, and if you have any other ideas let me know. :) **

"Bellatrix did you hear me?" Druella Black hissed.

Bellatrix Black quickly turned her head around to face her mother. She pushed her raven curls out of her face so she could see her mother directly. She must have heard her wrong.

"What?"

"Your mother said you are to be married at the end of the month," her father said calmly.

So she hadn't heard wrong after all.

"_Married?_ To whom may I ask? Or can I not know that?" She asked, practically yelling.

Bellatrix knew she would pay for this later. _No one_ talked to her parents liked that. But she wasn't ready to be married. She was only eighteen after all, and she had finished Hogwarts two months ago.

"Do not speak to your father like that! How dare you!"

Druella Black walked over to her daughter and slapped her coldly on the cheek. Though her face stung, Bellatrix did not touch her face to try and stop the pain. She wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction of seeing her hurt. Granted, Bellatrix had expected this when she had yelled at her father.

"You are to be married to Rodolphus Lestrange," her father replied, ignoring his wife's outburst. "We made the final arrangements with the Lestranges yesterday."

Bellatrix did not know much about Rodolphus or the Lestrange family. Obviously, they were a family or respectable pure bloods. She also knew that Rodolphus was in Slytherin when he went to Hogwarts, and he had graduated five years ago. His younger brother Rabastan was two years older than her. She had never said two words to him before.

After living with her family for eighteen years, she knew it was pointless to argue with her parents. As much as she hated thinking about it, she was going to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"He will be coming over for dinner tonight, and I expect you to _behave_," her mother threatened.

Without another word, Bellatrix was ushered to her room to prepare for dinner that night. Though she didn't care much about her appearance, she tried to make herself look pretty. She put on an emerald velvet dress, and quickly fixed her hair. Slytherin green was her favorite color and she tried to wear it as much as possible. Though her look wasn't classified as the normal type of pretty, her mysterious eyes and curly hair made her very attractive. After staring at herself in the mirror and abusing some house elves, her parents called her downstairs.

"Bellatrix this is Rodolphus Lestrange," her father said, introducing Bellatrix to her new fiancée.

His unshaven face was clearly noticeable, and his black eyes seemed mysteriously warm. Silently, he walked up to Bellatrix and kissed her hand. In return, she gave him her infamous death glare, but this didn't startle him. It was almost like he was expecting something like this. Like he had been warned. Soon enough, the four sat down to enjoy dinner. The house elves came in and served the delicious food.

"So Rodolphus, tell us about the meeting last night."

"_The meeting?_" Bellatrix asked, utterly confused.

"Yes, Bellatrix. The Death Eater's meeting," her mother said, rolling her eyes.

The Death Eaters. Bellatrix had heard of them before, but was never allowed to be involved. Yet, it seemed so interesting to her. About seven months ago, Voldemort had founded the Death Eaters. Her parent's had talked about the Dark Lord's idea, and Bellatrix thought they were wonderful. Who wouldn't want pure blood supremacy? She would kill to be allowed into one of those meetings. If only she could show Lord Voldemort the skills she possessed. Of course he would be impressed. She just needed one chance, but how?

She looked across the table seeing her future husband to be. He could be her ticket in. Maybe Rodolphus wasn't as useless as she thought. Maybe this marriage wouldn't completely terrible.

**So I guess it's not really a proposal, but I liked the direction it went in. Also, I remembered Starlight1746's review, and I just called them the Death Eaters. :) Hope you liked it. REVIEW! :)**


	15. Bill Fleur

**Okay, I could give you a lot of excuses, but I know you don't want them... So sorry. :) But here's Bill and Fleur anyway! ENJOY. **

Fleur Delacour sat at her desk at Gringotts, waiting for her boyfriend. They were supposed to leave five minutes ago, but Bill was finishing up his last minute work. There had been so much more work lately, but that wasn't their fault. In the mean time she thought about the time they had first met.

Fleur had fallen head over heels for Bill when she had met him at the last task for the Triwizard Tournament. They talked for quite a while, and Fleur couldn't stop thinking about him. A few weeks later, Fleur had gotten a job at Gringotts, and that was when she realized how much she truly fancied him. They had gone on their first date the next week, and it had almost been a year since then. Fleur loved that Bill liked her for her; not because of her beauty. Too many boys had only liked because of her beautiful blonde hair, and since she was part veela. This annoyed her. Fleur thought she deserved better than to only be loved for her beauty. She was more than that. She was also quite smart, and kind too. Bill saw her for _her_, unlike most. For that Fleur was already thankful.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to finish something quickly," Bill said as he entered the room.

"It iz fine. Zis iz not a problem."

"Good. I hoped that I could show you something."

"Whatever you 'ant Bill iz fine with me!"

"Alright. Just take my hand then."

Fleur complied and she was suddenly whisked away. She didn't love apparation, but she wasn't going to complain. Something seemed different about today.

Fleur continued to hold Bill's hand as they walked down a cobble road. Bill walked quickly, as if knowing the area well. Children ran around, coming in and out of the nearby shops, laughing. Little things like this reminded Fleur that there was still happiness in the world. A week earlier, Voldemort had finally been proclaimed to be back after the incident at the Department of Mysteries. Of course, Fleur already knew this since she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. But it was getting more real with every moment. War was soon approaching, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. To Fleur, Bill was her light in this time of darkness. She wasn't sure what she would do without him.

"'ave you been 'ere before Bill?" Fleur asked breaking the silence.

"I used to come here a lot as a child. I thought you might fancy a walk through the town."

"Iz's beautiful."

"There's more I wanted to show you."

The town started to dissolve, and things became less chaotic. There were quaint little cottages, lined up and they led to a wooden archway. Beyond these cottages led to a small meadow. Fleur gasped, looking at beauty before her. How could Bill have found this place?

"Do you like it?" he asked, breaking her from her trance.

"Yes. Iz's amazing. Why didn't you show zis to me before?"

"I wanted to wait," he replied, "until sometime special. Like now. Fleur, I love you very much."

"I know. I love you 'ery much too, Bill."

"From the moment I met you, a little over a year ago, I knew you were special. Not because you're so beautiful, but because you're so much more than that. I've never met anyone so smart, and kind, and _beautiful_. But not just on the outside; I've never met anyone with a bigger heart. And I want to spend my life with you Fleur. I-I just love you so much. So," he said getting on one knee, "will you, Fleur Delacour, marry me?"

Fleur could hardly speak. Of course she loved Bill and wanted to marry him! He held a beautiful sapphire ring in his hand, which Fleur fell in love with immediately.

"Yes!"

Bill got off his knee, and kissed his fiancée. He quickly put the ring on, and Fleur smiled.

"Zis iz going to be perfect."

**Alright, there it is. Hope you liked it. :) **


End file.
